


Hit up

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and chimney fantasize about a future outing after being  newlyweds





	Hit up

“Mrs.Han I like the sound of that”Maddie couldn’t believe that the two of them were married nowdontknowwhat

“I love my wife”Howie said he was in disbelief himself here he was married to this insanely beautiful woman 

“And I love my husband”Maddie said cradling into his hold on her 

“You are in for a ride”Howie winked playfully at her smirking a little thoughts racing through his mind over all the kinds of fun they could get up to

“We could hit up a beach”Maddie suggested 

“You are something else”Howie said 

“Put on a nice bikini give you a little show”Maddie said almost hungrily 

“Matching bikini and swimming trunks”Howie chuckled The idea of the two of them relaxing out on a beach somehow brought a wide grin onto his face 

”You’d look insanely hot”She couldn't help but egg him on

”wow my own personal hype woman”Howie jokes affectionately with his new wife

“As if you wouldn’t do the same for me babe”She laughed giving him a smile of her own


End file.
